Home Again
by Tink2459
Summary: "I...I...can't," I said. "What,"


This is it, I'm getting married. I've have been through so much and now I'm finally getting married to the man I love…RIGHT. I mean I should be happy I mean I love him right. I thought everything through and I just can't help but feel like this is so wrong.

"Bella, are you ok," Alice asked?

"Of course just nerves, I really don't want to fall down the aisle," I said.

"You'll be find, the wedding is about to start, I'm going to go get your father," Alice said as she left the room. I walked over to the mirror and tried to see my future. I would be turned after the honeymoon, my dad, mom and Phil would think I'm dead, the Pack would never want to see me again, I would have to leave my life here is Fork, and never return, I would never be able to see Jake again. I would have to live with the knowledge that Charlie, Renee, Phil, and the Pack, Billy, will all die and I would live forever. Could I really leave my entire life behind? I turned around and saw my father standing in the door way.

"What's up kid," Charlie asked?

"Am I doing the right thing, cuz I don't feel like I am," I said.

"Bells, it's all up to you," Charlie said as the music started. We took our place at the back of the aisle and started too walked down. I looked up to see Seth and Billy, Billy was like a second father to me and Seth was such a great friend, that's when it hit me, Jake, he's not here. Of course he wouldn't come; he didn't want me to be with Edward in the first place. I turned and saw Edward standing in front of me smiling. The wedding had started and I still couldn't figure out if I was going to say 'I DO', I heard Edward said I do and I looked back and stared at Billy and Seth. I couldn't do it, I wanted my wolves, I want my pack, and I didn't want Edward or the Cullens.

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Mason Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, till death do you part," The minister said.

"I…I…can't," I said.

"What," Edward asked?

"I'm sorry I just can't do this," I said as I turned and ran back down the aisle, "Seth."

"Coming Bells," Seth said as he ran after me. Edward stood there frozen; in all of his undead vampire life he has never felt so betrayed in his life. I ran and ran, until I knew I was far enough to rip the bottom of my dress. I turn and see Seth's wolf coming up, then I see Edward and Alice coming up behind him. I run to Seth and jump on his back.

"Run Seth," I yelled as I turned to see them catching up to us. Just then I see a black wolf and a silver wolf running up to us. They stopped just passed the treaty line as Seth made his way there. We were almost there when Alice grabbed onto Seth's legs and pulled him down. I flew off of Seth and right into the arms of Paul. Sam, who was still in wolf form charged over to Alice. Edward just stood there looking at me.

"Why," Edward asked?

"I'm sorry, but I can't leave them, I refuse to stand by and watch everyone I love vanish, I don't want to lose any of them, I don't to live forever, I was live my one life, I want to be able to go out to the beach on sunny days, I want to have my father come over whenever he want, I want to have children, and I can't have any of that with you, walking down that aisle was the hardest thing I had to do, I felt as if my life was just meant for nothing, I don't want to die, not yet, I want to live and have children and grandchildren, I want my heartbeat, I'm sorry I just can't be with you anymore Edward," I said. Sam and Seth were both standing next to me and Paul who still had me in his arms.

"Bella, I saw you, my visions are never wrong," Alice said.

"Your vision are selective, I changed my mine and as soon as I did you couldn't see me and more, I know, Alice, Edward, I thinks it's best if you leave," I said.

"Bella, what is gonna happen if that stupid mutt imprints, you'll be nothing to him and you know it," Edward said. I pushed off of Paul and stood up in front of Edward.

"One, don't you dare call him that, and Two, get over yourself, I don't care if Jake imprints or not, cuz no matter what happens I know that in my heart and soul I made the right decision by leaving you, I am staying with my pack," I said as I turned to the guys, "I don't want to go back the Forks."

"Everyone is at my house Bella, we can go there and then you can call Charlie," Sam said. I nodded and started walked with Sam, Paul, and Seth on my tail.

"This isn't over, Bella, you can't just walk away from me," Edward yelled.

"She just did bloodsucker," Paul yelled. I started to giggle, Seth walked up to me and picked me up and the guys started to run back to Sam's house. Leah, Quil, Jared, Brady, Collin, Embry and Emily, were sitting around a fire with pain and heartache on the faces, when we came out of the woods. Leah saw me first.

"Bella," Leah said as she started running to me with the rest of the guys behind her.

"You guys didn't really think, I would leave you right, we are a family, and I will never leave my family," I said as I gave everyone a hug. Just then Billy, Charlie, Renee and  
Phil came walking up to us.

"Really, Isabella Marie Swan, what the hell were you thinking leaving like that," Renee said.

"Mom, shut up," I said.

"I am so proud of you Bells," Charlie said.

"I think you did the right think Bella-Bear," Phil said.

"Who want food," Emily said as she ran off to the house.

"I could use some food," I said as I grabbed Leah's hand and took off to the house. Renee and Phil left the next morning, she was still disappointed that I didn't get married. I told Charlie that I didn't want to live in Forks anymore and I moved in with Sam and Emily. Leah imprinted on guy I went to school with, Ben. I was so happy that I could share my little pack with someone else. Angela joined us as an imprint two weeks later, Embry had imprinted on her when he picked me up from work on day. Everything was going great; the only problem was that Jake still wasn't back. It's been three weeks since my almost wedding, everyone was happy; Charlie had moved to La push, he was living with Billy. I was still living with Sam and Emily, I helped Emily a lot around the house, especially since she found out she was pregnant, the guys were building a house for me next to Sam and Emily's house, they wanted to keep me as close as possible and I didn't mind one bit. I still think about where Jake is and if he's doing ok.

"Bella, Ii's Jake, he's back, Jake is back," Seth said.

"What," I said as I ran out of the house. There he was, Jacob Black, he was really back.

"Bella, how's life treating you," Jake said with a smile.

"Much better now that your home," I said as I ran up and through my arms around him.

"I missed you so much Bells, so very much," Jake said as he picked me up in his arms and spun me around, "when do you have to leave, I don't want Cullen getting mad at you."

"Jake I live, here, I didn't marry Edward," I said.

"What," Jake said.

"I didn't go through with it because there was someone else I love a hell of a lot more than him and I didn't want to lose him or my real family," I said. Jake looked into my eyes and smiled before he leaned down and captured my lips with his. Finally, I'm home again.


End file.
